The present invention relates to a method for supporting business process design using an information processor, and more specifically to a method for optimizing the balance of role relationships and designing a safe, suitable business process by extracting/analyzing information on risks and synergy arising from role relationships among people who are involved in a business process and taking measures when a business process designer newly build, modify or rebuild a business process.
As a conventional technique, a method for executing analysis and design of a business process is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-273313 (Patent Reference 1). In this method, a business process is analyzed and designed by visualizing and patterning the business process with paying attention to dependency between activities in the business process. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-273313 provides a method for designing a business process with high reusability, wherein information on dependency relationships between activities are stored in a database as general process knowledge and specific characteristics are defined according to business domains. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-36343 (Patent Reference 2) disclose a method for accumulating events that involve losses and managing operational risks based on the events accumulated. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-36343, risks are calculated using predefined process status of events and loss distributions based on the process status.